DC Elite:Wonder Woman Princess of Peace
by DC Elite
Summary: Diana has big plans for the Amazon nation by reestablishing an embassy,however Diana is having strange dreams of her with Aquaman,kiling Mera what do these dreams mean?


_**WONDER WOMAN PRINCESS OF PEACE #1**_

 _ **Dreams and Nightmares Part 1**_

 _ **By: Jeremy Las Dulce**_

Today has been a very exciting day for everyone on Paradise Island. Kara Zor El was officially inducted as an Amazon. *See Supergirl #1.* The ritual was beautiful, and Diana could not be more proud. Kara is a wonderful girl who embodies the best qualities of an Amazon. She is strong, courageous, and intelligent. This got Diana thinking. If we can teach Kara that there is more to the Amazons than just being warriors then why can't we show the rest of the world? Diana approaches her mother Queen Hippolyta who is sitting atop her throne. She bows kneels a bows out of respect.

Hippolyta: Rise my daughter. What concerns do you wish to bring to my attention?

Diana: It's not really a concern mother. It's more of a proposal.

Hippolyta: A proposal? Very well Diana what is it?

Diana: With your permission of course I'd like to reopen Themyscrian Embassy.

Hippolyta: It is indeed an interesting idea. May I asked what inspired you to try this again?

Diana: Kara. She's proven that outsiders can learn to embrace and respect our ways. The world respects me as a hero and protector, and I want to show them that there is more to me and our people. They are still wary of us after the attack. This could help improve our image and presence in the world. Inspiring all new generations in the ways of the Amazons.

Hippolyta smiles with great pride at her daughter. She gets up from her throne and embraces Diana.

Hippolyta: My dearest Diana. You have all the strength and wisdom of Athena with all the heart of Aphrodite. You are truly the greatest blessing that the gods have ever bestowed upon me. I am so proud of you. I knew it was the right decision to let you represent us in the world of man. You have my blessing to reopen the embassy.

Diana: Thank you so much mother. I promise I won't let you down.

Hippolyta: You never have and you never will. I know connecting the two worlds has always been your goal. I have full faith that you will succeed. I will inform Phillipus and the rest of your staff. The arrangements should be ready within a week. Now get some rest we've all had a big day.

Diana: Good night mother.

Hippolyta: Good night my princess.

The two of them exit the throne room and enter their individual bed chambers. Diana climbs into bed and rests her head on her pillow. Unfortunately sweet dreams do not await her. Instead she finds herself in a horrific nightmare.

She sees a red streak and a bolt of lightning, and with every flash of lightning Diana sees a different vision. Each one is worse than the last.

The first vision wasn't bad at all. Diana is in her bed chambers but she isn't alone. She is with a man. He is tall handsome, and muscular. At first Diana believes it to be Steve Trevor. However once she gets a clear look at the man's face she realizes that it's not him. The man in her bed chambers is Arthur Curry, better known as Aquaman the king of Atlantis. She could feel an intense passion between them as they share a kiss.

The lightning flashes again.

Diana finds herself locked in combat with a woman. The woman's face is unclear, but Diana can clearly sense her fury.

Unknown Woman: HARLOT YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

Diana blocks and parries the woman's attacks. The two of them clash swords multiple times until Diana feels her sword run through the woman's chest. As she collapses the woman's face becomes clear. Her opponent was Mera. Aquaman's wife. Diana then grabs Mera by the hair and slices her head clean off. She then takes Mera's crown and places it on her head.

The lightning flashes again.

In this vision Diana sees herself facing off against who appears to be Billy Batson. The two of them fight. Diana severely beats the boy then forces him to yell his magic word. Then the vision turns horrific. It's not just one boy. Diana looks at the ground and she sees the mangled bodies of several children. She shudders in her bed.

The lightning flashes one last time.

Diana once again sees Arthur, but this time is different. The love and passion that they shared in her other vision was gone. All that was left was animosity and rage. Two armies stood on either side. Atlanteans and Amazons. Diana knew this feeling. This was war.

Cut to a dark temple. Diana's visions are being shown to the evil witch Circe. Circe smiles wickedly at the visions. A prisoner chained to a wall screams.

Prisoner: I GAVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED. I SHOWED YOU WONDER WOMAN'S WORST NIGHTMARES. NOW RELEASE ME AT ONCE WITCH.

Circe laughs and smiles at her prisoner.

Circe: I'm sorry my dear Hypnos but you are still of use to me, so you will continue to remain my honored guest. Together we will destroy Wonder Woman. We will destroy her dreams and make her nightmares come true. …

To be Continued.


End file.
